<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon smoothies (do not try at home) by cartersleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623433">Lemon smoothies (do not try at home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartersleia/pseuds/cartersleia'>cartersleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Minor Blood Mention, Minor mention of Daniel/Daisy, Wisdom Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartersleia/pseuds/cartersleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you not have your wisdom teeth taken out?" </p><p>"Simple. Nobody cared about removing teeth in the future, 'cause we had way worse shit to worry about." Deke countered, holding an ice pack to his left cheek, the ice pack alternating between his right and left every few minutes.</p><p>"Deke…" Jemma sighed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon smoothies (do not try at home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Extremely loosely based on a video of Jeff Ward on nitrous oxide. </p><p>Just Fitzsimmons family fluff &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you not have your wisdom teeth taken out?" </p><p>"Simple. Nobody cared about removing teeth in the future, 'cause we had way worse shit to worry about." Deke countered, holding an ice pack to his left cheek, the ice pack alternating between his right and left every few minutes.</p><p>"Deke…" Jemma sighed. </p><p>"I get it. He's in too much pain to be nice to me." Daisy threw her hands up in false surrender, before grabbing her jacket off the coat-rack near the door. "I gotta go meet Daniel for brunch. Have fun getting your gums cut out, Deke!" She waved in a goodbye before heading out the door, leaving Deke to groan and switch the ice to his right cheek. </p><p>"Both sides, huh?" Jemma asked, already knowing the answer. They'd been dealing with his pain for the last two days. They had the best doctor coming in, one Coulson said he knew. Her name was Helen or something along the lines of that. </p><p>Deke nodded his head in response to avoid speaking. </p><p>The door opened with a click, and they both turned to see Fitz walking in, his arms full of grocery bags. </p><p>"I got... applesauce, rice, pudding and jello." He said, checking the items off with his fingers. "That sound good, Deke?" </p><p>"No." was Deke's reply. </p><p>Jemma shook her head and sighed again. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"How is he?" </p><p>Doctor Cho smiled at Jemma's worry as she came out of the operation room. </p><p>"He's just fine. Surgery went as normal, the offending teeth are all gone and can't cause him anymore pain." She reported with a smile. </p><p>Jemma let out a happy sigh, and she heard Fitz do the same behind her. </p><p>"Thank you so so much for coming in for such a...mundane procedure." Jemma thanked, knowing the things Doctor Cho usually did. She couldn't believe Coulson would pull her away from top-level medical research in Sydney for removing wisdom teeth. </p><p>"It's really no problem. It was nice to get away from super-soldier readings and tissue regeneration studies." The words would have sounded sarcastic, if not for Cho's comforting smile, signalling that she was actually happy to take a little break- even if said break was removing a SHIELD agent's wisdom teeth. </p><p>"Can we see him?" Fitz asked, placing a hand on Jemma's shoulder.</p><p>"Of course. He's still pretty loopy, the nitrous oxide I gave him was strong." She said, leading them back to the room Deke was in for recovery. </p><p>As soon as they walked into the threshold, Deke let out an enthusiastic "Grandma! Grandpa!" that was muffled by the gauze in his mouth. </p><p>"Hey Deke." Fitz greeted, giving him a little smile. Jemma was glad to see they had grown onto each other. Her little family was working out well, if she did say so herself. </p><p>"They cut m' gums open." Deke reported, stumbling over his words a bit. His mouth must also still be numb, on top of the gauze stuffed in there and the nitrous oxide. </p><p>"We know, honey." Jemma told him, joining Fitz in sitting down in one of the plastic chairs next to the bed Deke was in, with the back inclined so he could sit upright. </p><p>He rolled his head around on the pillow, as if trying to dislodge the gauze in his mouth. </p><p>Cho was still standing in the doorway. "One of my assistants told a joke when we were done, and Mr. Shaw laughed so much he almost choked on the gauze." She said with a smirk. "It'd keep an eye on him, you two." </p><p>"We will." Jemma promised as she reached out to hold Deke's hand in preparation for bringing him home. </p><p>"Where we goin'?" He asked as her and Fitz helped him up. </p><p>"Home." Fitz said, and Deke gave a loopy smile. </p><p>"There's a bed at home?" He said as if it was a question. </p><p>"Yes, Deke, there's a bed at home." Jemma answered. </p><p>"Can I sleep in it?" </p><p>Fitz snorted in laugh. </p><p>"Yes, Deke, you can sleep it in." </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Deke, apparently, had a strong reaction to nitrous oxide. </p><p>Said reaction was that it stayed in his system longer than expected.</p><p>On the car ride home, Jemma set the radio to an 80's music station, knowing Deke's experience with it. </p><p>The entire car ride, he was singing majorly off-key and muffled, words stuttered and slurred. </p><p>And he was in a band, Jemma thought in disbelief. </p><p>"I sound great!" Deke exclaimed happily, and Fitz rolled his eyes. </p><p>Jemma just laughed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>"C'mon, buddy." </p><p>"You said there was a bed." Deke protested as Fitz helped him lay on the couch, head propped back up on a pillow. </p><p>"There is, Deke, but first we're gonna get you some food." Jemma called out from the kitchen, getting the blender out of the upper cabinets and frozen fruit from the freezer. </p><p>Deke's eyes lit up. </p><p>"What're we havin'?" He asked sheepishly. </p><p>"You're having a strawberry banana smoothie." Fitz responded. </p><p>"With chocolate sauce." Jemma added. </p><p>"With chocolate sauce." Fitz repeated so Deke could better hear. </p><p>Deke scrunched up his nose. </p><p>"What 'bout...lemon smoothie?" He asked, and Fitz put his head in his hands at his grandson's suggestion. </p><p>"I don't think that would taste great, Deke." Jemma shouted so she could be heard over the noise of the blender. </p><p>"Sure it would!" He protested. </p><p>"Alright, buddy, we'll try that later." Fitz said, before turning to Jemma and mouthing "no we're not". </p><p>Deke was quiet until Jemma came over with the smoothie, helping him sit up more so he could sip it out of the glass. The instructions they had gotten had said not to have him drink through a straw as it could loosen blood clots and prevent quicker healing, so he'd have to sip it for now. </p><p>Deke drank the entire smoothie with a dreamy look at his face, smiling up at Jemma. </p><p>"Y'u're the best gr'ndma." He slurred, eyes beginning to slip shut, signalling to both Jemma and Fitz to get him into the bed. </p><p>Jemma smiled brightly. </p><p>"Thank you, Deke. Let's get you to bed, alright?" She asked, and Deke nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>Once her and Fitz had settled Deke into bed, watching him doze off almost immediately, they quietly shut the door to his bedroom.</p><p>"Maybe our daughter married a good guy, if he's our grandson." Fitz admitted in a hushed voice as he and Jemma moved down the hallway to their own bedroom. </p><p>"I never thought you'd say it." Jemma said, an open-mouthed smile gracing her cheeks in pure happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what if I wrote this to keep my mind off the fact we only have three episodes left? </p><p>I've been on a soft food diet for a week to reduce pain in my jaw and I don't mean to brag but I can drink an entire smoothie in a minute. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/cartersleia">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>